herencia de venganza
by zafiroycitrino16
Summary: un songfic, mi primer songfic TTwTT, espero y les guste trata de shina y de sasuke, son padre e hija, es de lo que tiene en comun, y lo que tiene en comun es cometer los mismos errores, espero les guste y lo disfruten mucho :D


**hola un songfic gore la verdad es que ando un poco molesta porque me quitaron mi celular y yo tengo algo mal en la cabeza, el doctor dice que es mi ancla sicologica, ya que no puedo dormir sin escuchar musica, pero bueno, me lo quitaron en la escula una semana y ahora tengo que escuchar musica de mi computadora, y para desahogarme, escribire un songfic, este sera del anime naruto, ya que no quiero matar a a nadie de sonic y de naruto quiero matar a muchoooooos XD, bueno empezara narrando sasuke y luego seguira su hija shina, que segun su historia ella siguio sus mismos pasos sin darse cuenta, bueno empezamos**

* * *

**aqui la cancion: watch?v=6d-ZcVNS5lk**

**y aqui la traduccion: . ?letra=963041**

**"sasuke"**

me habia levantado cansado esa mañana, los ojos me pesaban, pero todo eso desaparecio en cuento recorde que hoy seria el dia en que por fin encontraria a itachi y lo mataria, por fin mi clan tendria venganza, y por fin acabaria con el odio que tenia guardado todos estos ocho años

**_Sag mir, wie weit willst du geh'n_**  
**_willst du ihn am boden seh'n - ja_**  
**_willst du, daß er vor dir kniet_**  
**_willst du, daß er um gnade fleht_**

acabe con el pero, no creí que eso me aria feliz, no despues de lo descubrí ahora tenia otro objetivo, y era matar a aquellos que habían obligado a mi hermano a matar a nuestro clan

**_Rachegedanken von demut gepeitscht_**  
**_du siehst und hörst nichts mehr_**  
**_deine kranken gefühle_**  
**_geben ihm keine chance_**  
**_deine wut will nicht sterben_**  
**_nur dafür lebst du noch _**  
**_Du kannst, du willst und wirst nie vergeben_**  
**_und du verteufelst sein ganzes leben_**  
**_treibst in den wahnsinn von_**  
**_maßlosem zorn, vernichtung und rache,_**  
**_du bist zum hassen gebor'n_**

**"shina"**

descubri lo que mi padre hizo y desgraciadamente fue lo que yo e echo hasta ahora, no hay forma de que cambie lo que hice, no puedo volver al paso, estoy atrapada, me condene a mi misma y celle mi destino desde el momento en que traicione a mi familia y a mi aldea...

_**Meine wut will nicht sterben**_  
_**meine wut will nicht sterben**_  
_**meine wut stirbt nie**_

pero ahora que mas da, sasuke merece morir, debio aver muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero el sexto hakage se apiado de el, solo porque aun lo consideraba su amigo, no me importa lo que pase, el fue el culpable de que muchas personas en la aldea me traten mal, solo por tener el apellido uchiha, les mostrare que doy incluso peor que el y los mandare al infierno a todo!

**_Deinen hass rammst du wie einen stein_**  
**_in ihn hinein rammstein - _**  
**_hast ihn verfolgt, gejagt und verflucht_**  
**_und er hat kriechend das weite gesucht _**  
**_Du kannst, du willst und wirst nie vergeben_**  
**_und du verteufelst sein ganzes leben_**  
**_treibst in den wahnsinn von_**  
**_maßlosem zorn, vernichtung und rache,_**  
**_du bist zum hassen gebor'n_**

tome mi espada y corrí a gran velocidad decidida a matar a el que alguna vez llegue a llamar "padre", en mi corazon no abia mas que odio y dolor y si tuviera que describirlo con un color, el color que mi corazon tenia ahora seria el negro,

_**Meine wut will nicht sterben**_  
_**meine wut will nicht sterben**_  
_**meine wut stirbt nie**_

el saco su espada, decidido tambien a materme si iba a morir me lo llevaria al infierno conmigo, mi espada atraveso su pecho, justo en su pulmon derecho, pero desgraciadamente el tambien me habia dado en el abdomen, vi como escupia sangre por la boca y como de sus ojos salian lagrimas, abrio los labios pero de estos no salio sonido alguno, pero aun asi logre entenderle, leyendolos

"lo siento..."

_**Du kannst, du willst und wirst nie vergeben**_  
_**und du verteufelst sein ganzes leben**_  
_**treibst in den wahnsinn von**_  
_**maßlosem zorn, vernichtung und rache,**_  
_**du bist zum hassen gebor'n**_

**"sasuke"**

este era el final, habia matado a mi propia hija, ojala ubiera podido evitar que ella cometiera los mismos errores que yo, estaba a punto de morir, sentia como la sangre salia de mi pecho, mire a shina a los ojos, solo para ver su rostro de nuevo, pero lo unico que vi, fueron sus ojos negros y una malvada sonriza malebola en su rostro, de pronto ella desapareció en serpientes, no puedo creer que caí en ese truco, incluso yo solia usarlo, de pronto ella aparecio detras de mi, saco su espada de mi pecho y dijo

"vete al infierno, papi"

ella ya no parecia ser mi hija, lamento no haber podido detenerla, cai al suelo agonizando, mientras veia como se iba alejando de mi, con la poca vida que me quedaba, pude ver como su cabello cambiava de ese hermoso color rosa como el de su madre (si tomenla shina es hija de sasuke y sakura XD) a un color negro y opaco, sin duda, eso se debia al odio...

_**Meine wut will nicht sterben**_  
_**meine wut will nicht sterben**_  
_**meine wut stirbt nie**_

* * *

**bueno eso fue todo, espero que le aya gustado y si, a pesar de que me gusta el sasunaru, el sasusaku, fue y siempre sera mi primer pareja favorita de naruto, lo siento de verdad ^^**

**cristal se despide chao X9**


End file.
